It Could Happen To You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Shailene Astor is your normal teenage girl. She's going through all the normal trials of teenage life. But wait until you add Curly Shephard her boyfriend and his chaotic family to that mix. What will life be like? And could it get much worse.
1. It Could Happen To You

**Hey. This is the story of my OC character for Rping The Outsiders Shailene. Hopefully you will all enjoy the ride and get to know Shailene and the Shephards.**

She hadn't expected to see him there. At the park of all places. That wasn't one of the places that Curly Shephard usually hung out at. But there he was sitting on the swing. The same place he had been the past few times. She sighed to herself.

"Now's your time Shay," said her friend Rebecca. The slightly older girl pushed her towards the boy on the swings. "It's now or never."

She walked slowly over to the swings and sat down. She looked over long enough to tell that she had gotten Curly's attention. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"Didn't figure you for the type to hang around the park all day," she said out of no where.

She could tell she startled him by the way he jumped slightly and looked around him. His eyes finally settling on her.

"Didn't see you sitting there Shailene," he said.

She rolled her green eyes at him. Sure he didn't see her sitting there. She noticed that he noticed her sitting there.

"And I'm the first female pope," she joked. "Your pardoned of all your sins my child." She then made the sign of the cross at him.

"All right," he sighed. "So I noticed you."

"What brings you here?"

"Angela and Tim are fighting. He's got his girlfriend living with him. She ain't to keen on this girl. So her and Tim are butting heads right now. It just gets on my nerves to point where I just need to get out of the house. What brings you here?"

She started to swing slightly as she looked over at Curly. "Well," she said, "my friend Rebecca," she looks to where Rebecca should have been, "who has decided to leave me high dry, and I wanted to come have a picnic her at the park." She spotted the basket. "Well would you like to join me for lunch then? It seems Rebecca has decided to leave the food here."

Curly chuckled at this. "Well seeing as your friend was nice enough to leave the food here for us," he said. "And you did pack for two people. I could go for some food."

Shailene smiled jumping off the swing and then grabbed Curly's hand and drug him over to the picnic basket. She smiled as spread the picnic blanket with Curly's help.

"Well let's dig in then," she said bringing out the food.

She smiled over at Curly as they eat the sandwiches and potato that Shailene had made earlier. There was something special about Curly Shephard. She sighed. Rebecca was right. It was now or never. And her best bet was now. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Curly cocking his eyebrow at her.

It was times like these that she saw how much like his older brother Curly really was. She had had a major crush on Tim as child. But there was just something about Curly. She couldn't shake it.

"Curly there's something important I want to ask you," Shailene sighed nervously.

"You can ask me anything. You know that."

"I don't want this ruin our friendship Curly. But..."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?"

Curly thought for a second. Shailene thought he was about to say no. Or tell her off for being so weak. Or what have. But then he spoke.

"Shailene..."

**I'm going to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger. Will he say yes? Will he say no? We'll find out next time. **


	2. Here Comes The Sun

**So here is Chapter two for you all. I'd like to give a shout out to my first two reviewers Silvermoon10123 and Guest review (you know who you are). Thank you both for reviewing. And I hope I don't let you both down with this next chapter.**

"Shailene," Curly began.

Her heart began to pound in her chest. If he said no she would be heart broken. If he said yes that make her very happy. She had known Curly Shephard all her life. The two had been best friends when they were younger. This step made total sense to her.

"I would love to be your boyfriend," said Curly taking her hand in his.

Shailene smiled up at him. "You mean it?" she asked him.

"Of course I mean it."

"It's about G D time," called a voice from across the park.

Shailene looked over at her best friend Rebecca who was sitting by the swings now watching the couple. She was munching on a sandwich.

"Rebecca," Shailene said, "you've been here the whole time. You little..." She went on to call her friend all the dirty names in the book in fun.

"I'll just be leaving you two then," said Rebecca. "Thanks for the sandwich by the way." She walked away from the new couple.

"Why don't we head to my house?" asked Curly.

Shailene smiled as she took Curly's hand after packing up the basket again. "That sounds like fun," she said.

They walked back to Curly's house. Curly opened the door and looked around the living room. He then motioned her to come in with him.

"Hey Curly," said his older brother Tim. "Shailene long time no see."

"Hello Tim," said Shailene. She noticed the other girl sitting beside Tim. "You must be Tim's girlfriend. I'm Shailene. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said the other girl. "I've got to get going though. Maybe we'll talk later."

"Yeah. That would be nice."

They watched Tim's girlfriend leave.

"So where's Isabella and Angela?" asked Curly.

"Bella and Angela went out for a little," said Tim. "Enjoy the silence while you can."

Meanwhile across town Angela is pacing the room of the doctors office looking at Isabella. How could this have happened to her? They were so careful. So very careful. Why was this happening now?

The door opened and the doctor walked into the room.

"Do you want me to stay or leave Angela?" asked Isabella.

"Please stay Bella," Angela said in a small voice. She couldn't do this alone. She needed someone here with her when she found out what she thought she knew.

"So what brings you here today Miss Shephard?" said the doctor looking at the frightened looking girl sitting on his table.

"I need to know if I'm pregnant or not," she told the doctor.

"I'll just draw the blood," the doctor said. He went and got the needle and drew some blood. "It'll take a few minutes." He finished her check up after sending the blood off to the lab.

"Now we wait," said Isabella.

Angela nodded. "Now we wait."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry for leaving you with another cliffhanger of sorts. **


End file.
